


Three Words Riddle

by lferion



Category: Society for Creative Anachronism RPF, The Exeter Book
Genre: Alliteration, Gen, Poetry, Riddles, Seasonal, Spring, Three Words from a Hat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 15:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19429243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: A riddle in Anglo-Saxon style alliterative staves, incorporating three words drawn from a hat.





	Three Words Riddle

I spring forth with sunbeams And yet may children starve  
I engrave upon the ground The vigor of growth and grief  
I show light lengthening In dawn’s vivid, livid glow  
I am the furious force Thrusting, fierce and fecund  
I bring into balance Night, love and death and birth  
Who am I?

**Author's Note:**

> The three words were: Livid, Engrave, and Spring.
> 
> The answer is Spring.


End file.
